Miserable
by Tabloid
Summary: {fixed/reuploaded. Lyrics didn't show before] SLASH Snitch/Skitts. skittery and Snitch are torn apart by a violent act, leaving Snich all alone. Songfric to Les Miserables's "On My Own"


Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies or Les Miserables. Hell, I own nada. Mucho nada. Hehe mucho's a fun word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I brushed the hair out of his face one last time, avoiding the small bullet hole, as the bulls lifted his body off the pavement and out of the puddle of blood. They load his body, Skittery's body, into the wagon and whip the horses. He's gone.  
  
/And now I'm all alone again,  
  
nowhere to turn, no one to go to/  
  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~  
  
I felt my hand grip Skitts's hand tighter.  
  
"Calm down, Snitch.", he whispered.  
  
I swallowed and eased my clutch on him. He was right, he was always right. They'd understand, there was no reason to be nervous.  
  
"Well, Skitts, what do ya haft ta tell us?" Jack drawled, leaning against the window and smoking a cigarette.  
  
I bit my lip as Skittery spoke. "Uh.me an' Snitch.uh.we'se." Skittery trailed off. It took a second for the realization to sink in for the other boys.  
  
I saw the all too familiar, hateful look spreads across Blink's face. "Fucking queers." He sneers.  
  
Slowly the others' faces contort into similar looks of hatred. Skittery's hand breaks away from mine as he yelps in pain as a boot hits the side of his head.  
  
"Get outta 'ere." He growled, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the door.  
  
"Get outta here you goddamned faggots!"  
  
I didn't pause to place that voice- I didn't want to know which of my longtime friends was shunning me now.  
  
We ran out of the Lodging House and down the street, running from the obscenities still being screamed at us. Skitts and I ducked into an alleyway, pressing our bodies against the wall. After a moment, Skittery swore and threw his cigarette on the ground, stomping on it to make it go out.  
  
"We don' need 'em, Snitch." He snapped, then sighed. "We don' need 'em." He repeated softly.  
  
"We have each uddah." I said. A small smile turned up at the corner of his mouth, and I kissed him.  
  
~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~  
  
/Without a home, without a friend.  
  
without a face to say hello to,  
  
and now the night is near  
  
I can make believe he's here./  
  
I walk down the street as it turns to dusk, and pause in Central Park, by the bench that Skittery and I slept on that first night on our own.  
  
I can practically hear him breathing next to me. I can practically smell him, his distinct Skittery scent. I can practically feel him next to me, the comfortable feeling washes over me- the feeling I got when he was close. I can practically see him standing next to me, his usual smug expression, contrasted by his sweet eyes.  
  
God, I've lost it.  
  
But it's comfortable, imagining he's here with me. If I'm going insane, it's better to go this way.  
  
/Sometimes I walk alone at night.  
  
When everybody's sleeping.  
  
I think of him and I'm happy with the company I'm keeping,  
  
The city goes to bed and I can live inside my head/  
  
I turn away from the bench, and for a moment I've lost him again. My heart cries out his name, and I relax as the night allows me to imagine him alongside me once more. I sigh, at ease, and clutching to his memory I being to walk, to get away.  
  
I walk down the street, not going anywhere, just walking as I miss him and as I cry for him and cry for me and cry for him some more.  
  
The sky opens up and the heavens cry along with me, salty tears mixing with sweet rain on my cheeks.  
  
"Skitts.I love you." I whisper.  
  
/On my own, pretending he's beside me  
  
all alone I walk with him till morning,  
  
without him I feel his arms around me  
  
and when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me.  
  
In the rain, the pavement shines like silver,  
  
All the nights are misty in the river,  
  
In the darkness the trees are full of starlight.  
  
And all I see is him and me forever and ever./  
  
I chuckled to myself as I pass a familiar alleyway.  
  
"Remember, Skitts? Remember, this is where we first kissed. You freaked out for a second, Skitts. It was so cute, had me scared shitless for a second though. We used to come her, Skitts.we used to come here all the time. Hiding from the others. We shoulda stayed hidden, Skitts. Better to be together and cowards than apart and brave, dead boys."  
  
I walk all night, clinging to what I can keep of Skittery, but as the sun rises he begins to fade as all dreams do.  
  
/But I know it's only in my mind,  
  
that I'm talking to myself and not to him.  
  
And although I know that he is blind,  
  
Still I say, there's a way for us.  
  
I love him!  
  
But when the night is over,  
  
He's gone- the river's just a river.  
  
Without him the world around me changes,  
  
The streets are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers/  
  
I curse the angry world that couldn't have us together.  
  
I curse the night that's over too soon, taking my dreams and comforts away.  
  
I curse the day that brings my reluctant mind back to reality.  
  
I curse the finger on Swifty's hand that pulled the trigger.  
  
I curse myself for no reason other than the fact that I have no one else to curse. ~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
HA! *loves it* Awww poor Skittery! Poor Snitchie! Bad Swifty! *hits him on head with rolled up newspaper*  
  
Why Swifty?  
  
Dunno. Just feeled like it. Hehe feeled.  
  
Shoutouts for Whoever Invented Finals:  
  
Deejay Supastar: God, I wouldn't be drooling down his neck, they'd have to pull me off him with a prybar! *loves Swifty/Bumlets teasing* Aww they're so cute *shifty eyes* Just don't tell Psycho Pie I said that, okay?  
  
Geometrygal: Aww, they are adorable, aren't they? *gives Swifty and Bumlets a cookie*  
  
Seraph: I never read a Swifty/Bumlets either. Maybe I'm the first one. If I am, that would be uber-spiffy. I'm probably the first to write a Spot/Jake slash too *hopes so* I'm not the first to write a Skitts/Snitch slash, though. Yay Lute! Wheeeee I'm mucho hyper. I'm taking Spanish next year too *hates first period Spanish* Followed by Algebra 2/Trig followed by counseling followed by AP Euro.ehhh and it just gets worse from there.  
  
Stage: I'm done with finals too now! Woo! I'm just a Sophomore, though. From a stupid freshie to a sophomoron. hehehe  
  
Adios amigos! Hope you like this one half as much as I do *eeps* This song had memories for me, though, so I doubt it.and it's not the whole thing, though, but that's okay.I had to stop it so that Skitts would be dead. Hard to explain, really.  
  
-Tabloid 


End file.
